Panser les plaies
by LunaQueen
Summary: (TS) ConstancexTravis. Constance avait des projets de mariage et de bébé avec Travis - le bébé de Tate, qu'ils élèveraient comme le leur -, mais tout ne s'était pas exactement passé comme elle l'espérait. Ils s'étaient disputés, une fois de plus. Une fois de trop ? Et s'il ne revenait plus ?
1. Chapter 1

_Rien ne m'appartient._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je vous retrouve à nouveau, cette fois pour une très courte fiction en deux chapitres. Tous deux ont été écrit pour les Nuits du FoF. Celui-ci sur le thème "Pansement" et il fait directement suite à une scène de l'épisode 9 de la saison 1, je pense que si vous connaissez, vous n'aurez aucun mal à situer et à comprendre de quelle scène je parle. Si vous ne connaissez pas, rien ne vous empêche de lire quand même ;). J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

—Le dernier homme qui a pensé pouvoir me frapper... a eu une fin très déplaisante. Et c'était un homme, lui.

Il pensa à la faire taire, à la prendre dans ses bras et à étouffer sa bouche contre son épaule, pour ne plus entendre tous ces mots horribles qu'elle lui déversait au visage. Mais il savait qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'envoyer valser contre le rebord de l'évier, juste derrière elle. Alors il préféra partir. Sortir d'ici. Mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Quand bien même cela pouvait lui déchirer le cœur.

Travis attrapa sa veste et claqua la porte sur ses talons. La colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, mélange de frustration et d'énervement qui s'agglutinaient en un sentiment d'échec, épais et glacial sous sa peau. Avant de la connaître, il était quelqu'un de calme, de raisonné. Jamais il ne se serait emporté ainsi. Il aurait tenté d'apaiser la situation par de douces paroles, par une explication logique, par des concessions. Mais avec elle... c'était un débordement permanent. Tout le temps, en toute circonstance. Chacune de ses émotions se retrouvait démultipliée à son toucher, ses sensations décuplées par la simple trace de son regard. Pour sûr, elle l'avait ensorcelée.

L'air tiède de la fin de matinée n'eut aucun effet sur lui, si ce n'est de le faire serrer les poings contre ses cuisses. Il lui en voulait tellement d'être aussi cruelle avec lui, et de se cacher derrière ce qu'elle se complaisait à appeler de la franchise. À ses yeux, cela n'en était pas. C'était juste de la méchanceté gratuite. Et s'il pouvait l'encaisser quand elle avait descendue la moitié d'une bouteille à elle seule, il avait bien plus de mal lorsqu'elle était à jeun, comme aujourd'hui. C'était bien plus douloureux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et alors que ses jambes s'étaient mises en marche vers il ne savait encore quelle direction, de grosses larmes amères se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il aurait tant voulu que tout soit plus simple avec elle. Pourquoi ne la quittait-il pas, d'ailleurs ? Il pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui ne jouerait pas avec son cœur comme elle s'amusait à le faire, tel un chat resserrant ses griffes autour de la souris qu'il était devenu depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il ne savait plus s'il devait chérir ou maudire ce jour désormais.

Ses pas le menèrent vers Hayden. La dernière fois, elle avait su le consoler et lui remettre les idées en place. Elle avait su lui donner l'attention qu'il désespérait d'obtenir de la part de Constance - la seule de qui il voulait l'affection. L'amour. Il voulait qu'elle l'aime comme il l'aimait. C'était comme espérer décrocher la lune ; poétique, mais impossible. Il changea de direction, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Il ne voulait pas se perdre dans son corps. Pas encore une fois. Plus jamais. Il descendit la rue jusqu'au tabac, où il acheta un paquet de cigarettes. Les préférées de Constance. Est-ce qu'il pensait réellement pouvoir l'oublier avec autant de facilité ? Le voulait-il seulement ?

En errant au gré de ses envies, il passa devant un fleuriste. Un bouquet de fleurs, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle aurait envie de sa part, pas vrai ? Constance n'était pas exactement le genre de femmes à qui l'on offre des fleurs pour se faire pardonner, au risque de se les manger en pleine figure. Elle s'arrangerait même pour lui planter les épines dans les yeux si jamais il avait le culot de revenir avec des roses. Pourtant, il y avait ce magnifique bouquet de fleurs jaunes. Avec des tournesols. Et il adorait les tournesols. Le soleil perça entre deux nuages et les fleurs relevèrent la tête pour lui sourire. Au loin, les cloches sonnèrent les douze coups de midi ; il était temps de rentrer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte, bien plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait fermée, l'air était saturé d'elle. De son parfum. Et il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus prêté attention ces derniers temps, plus comme avant en tout cas. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait oublié comme il chérissait par-dessus tout cette odeur. L'odeur de la maison. Du bruit venait de la cuisine, alors il s'y rendit, aussi silencieusement que possible, comme pour ne pas signifier sa présence, ce qui était idiot puisqu'elle finirait bien par savoir qu'il était revenu. Si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Mais elle ne le savait pas, car, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la petite pièce, où il entendait encore les échos de leur dispute, elle se tenait debout, appuyée contre le plan de travail, la tête baissée sur ses mains. Ses mains ensanglantées.

Travis laissa échapper un hoquet de saisissement - de peur - et déposa ses courses sur la table avant de se ruer auprès d'elle. Il observa d'abord son visage, à la recherche d'une expression quelconque, dans l'attente d'un mot, d'un signe. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ne parla pas. Il entendait simplement sa respiration traînante, comme lorsqu'elle pleurait. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était lui qui pleurait. Il s'empara doucement de ses poignets et les guida jusque sous le robinet, qu'il enclencha pour qu'un mince filet d'eau froide s'écoule et se colore de rouge au contact de ses chairs ouvertes. Quelque chose par terre saisit son attention et il put constater qu'elle s'était coupée avec un verre, qui gisait sur le sol, brisé en plusieurs dizaines d'éclats tranchants. Il reporta alors son regard sur le visage de Constance et remarqua - ce qu'il n'avait pas vu quelques secondes plus tôt - que ses yeux étaient gonflés. Elle avait donc pleuré, elle aussi. Avait-elle regretté son départ ? Ses paroles ? Un pincement d'espoir fit trébucher son cœur.

—Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Sa voix était rauque, et presque aussi sèche que tout à l'heure. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, coupa l'eau et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Il enveloppa ses mains - ses mains qu'il aimait tant, ses douces et tendres mains - dans des bandages blancs, qui se colorèrent aussitôt de rose. Elle saignait moins, c'était toujours cela. Puis, dans un geste qu'il n'aurait probablement pas fait s'il y avait réfléchi à deux fois, il porta les paumes meurtries à sa bouche et les embrassa à travers le pansement de fortune. Si seulement son amour pouvait tout arranger. Il s'éloigna d'elle. Pas parce qu'il en avait envie, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le repousse. Cependant, elle était trop sonnée pour réagir. Ses yeux hagards se contentaient de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes. Il garda la tête baissée, incapable de soutenir son regard, incapable de se retrouver face à l'amour qu'elle ne lui portait pas, et qu'elle ne lui porterait jamais.

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—Je t'ai ramené des cigarettes.

—Et des fleurs.

—Je les ai prises pour les tournesols.

—Tes fleurs préférées.

Il était surpris qu'elle s'en souvienne. À vrai dire, il ne se rappelait même pas le lui avoir jamais dit.

—Pourquoi tu es revenu ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau, plus doucement cette fois.

—Parce que j'ai réfléchi et je me disais que pour la chambre du petit, du jaune, ça pourrait être sympa.

Jamais il n'aurait pu décrire le bonheur qu'il ressentit lorsqu'elle lui sourit, à cet instant. Il était heureux comme ce n'était pas permis. Avec hésitation, elle fit un pas vers lui. Puis, un second. Avant de se réfugier dans ses bras, qu'il lui ouvrit avec joie et qu'il referma autour de ses épaules.

—Et parce que je me disais que je serais le plus heureux des hommes de me marier avec toi, Constance Langdon.

—Et moi la plus heureuse des femmes, Travis Wanderly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Rien ne m'appartient. _

_Et voilà la suite ! Toujours écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Prix". J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Il l'avait retrouvée. Pour de bon, cette fois. Il ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs. Il ne pouvait plus se le permettre et il ne voulait plus revivre la scène de ce matin. Blottie tout contre son côté, elle somnolait, le bout de ses doigts caressant la peau nue de son ventre ; comme chaque fois qu'ils s'abandonnaient à un moment de tendresse après la fougue de leurs ébats. Un bras passé autour de ses épaules, il luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, bercé par sa respiration sur son épaule et par l'odeur de son shampoing. Il la trouvait quelque peu distraite, mais elle l'était toujours un peu après l'amour. Comme si elle se perdait dans ses pensées et n'en ressortait qu'après de longues minutes - et un peu à contre-cœur. Il la laissait faire, parce qu'il aimait ces instants de calme entre deux tempêtes, ces instants de paix entre deux guerres. Ces instants où il pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'elle l'aimait aussi fort que lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta carrière, alors ?

Il était surpris de l'entendre, d'autant plus de l'entendre aborder le sujet qui avait mené tout droit à la dispute. Sa carrière. Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis ce matin.

—Je ne sais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus sincère.

—On peut sûrement trouver un compromis, tu sais.

—Si abandonner ce rêve fou de devenir mannequin est le prix à payer pour vivre à tes côtés, alors je suis prêt à le payer.

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui et mêla une de ses jambes aux siennes. Il s'empara de l'une de ses mains bandées et joua avec le pansement.

—Tu es un homme surprenant, Travis.

—C'est parce que j'aime une femme surprenante.

Il embrassa le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage et caressa sa nuque. Il tenait le moyen d'enfin savoir. Son cœur se tordit légèrement dans sa poitrine.

—Je le pense vraiment, Constance, insista-t-il, obtenant toute l'attention de la blonde. Je t'aime. C'est probablement aussi fou que de vouloir devenir mannequin à Los Angeles, mais c'est le cas. Je t'aime vraiment.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, bien plus tendrement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Comme si c'était la première fois.

—C'est fou, effectivement, confirma-t-elle, murmurant contre sa bouche. Mais si tu es fou, alors je suis folle également. Parce que je t'aime aussi.

—C'est vrai ?

Il ne pouvait pas contenir la surprise - et la joie - qui inonda son âme et le fit sourire aux anges.

—Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser si ce n'était pas le cas ?

—Je ne sais pas.

—En plus d'être fou, tu es un idiot, Travis Wanderly.

—Si tu m'aimes, je suis prêt à être le plus idiot de l'univers.

Le rire de Constance vint mourir contre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle passait un genou autour de sa taille et le laissait toucher son corps. Puisqu'il avait déjà touché son cœur.

* * *

_Je m'excuse des éventuelles fautes qui pourraient traîner par-ci par-là. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis à tout vite, la bise, moussaillons ! :D_


End file.
